Before The Next Teardrop Falls
by Gambeast
Summary: What if Jacob gave one more attempt to change Bella's mind? All he wants is closure to begin living his life.


Disclaimer - All Characters and Copyrights belong to Stephanie Meyers. Plus the wonderful songs of: Songwriters: Richard P. Addrisi / Donald J. Addrisi - Never My Love. Songwriters: Ben Peters / Vivian Keith - Before The Next Teardrop Falls.

Author's note: Here is a simple One shot I wrote as I was surfing YouTube music videos tonight. Inspired by music of the Association and Freddy Fender.

* * *

Bella couldn't understand how she got talked into coming here tonight. Despite her lack of enthusiasm to be in this smokey and sweaty bar and grille, she was relieved to be doing something to help break up the nerves she was feeling. She would be getting married to Edward tomorrow. He had already visited her tonight to relay his happiness about the upcoming nuptials, before being dragged away by his siblings to hunt for the evening. While he was on cloud nine, she was far from it. While she was finally relieved for the wedding to be here, she was still less than enthusiastic about the events that led up to it. She loved Edward, that was never in doubt. However, nothing about this marriage was ideal. She felt a little trapped by the circumstances that had led up to this day. Her being dragged to Volterra to rescue Edward, despite the unknown threat it held for her own safety. And then being given an ultimatum of death or transition. Of course there was then the battle with Victoria and her "New Born" army that once again put not only her life, but the Pack's lives in danger as well. And finally, there was her own ultimate betrayal as she had to tell her Jacob, that he wasn't enough. It's bad enough that Jake refused to see her after that, but then Edward compounded the issue by sending Jake that damn invitation. It was the last thing anyone had heard from him since then. Well at least until tonight. Edward had just departed, and she was looking forward to trying to get some sleep tonight, as she was already afraid her wired nerves would keep her up all night.

She was still morning the loss of her friend, when she heard a "Yip, yip!" She recognized that calling being used by various Pack members when in human form to call out to each other. She quickly ran to the window to find Quil and Embry standing there looking less than happy to be doing so. A sense a disappointment washed over her, as she thought it might be him. She sighed, and opened her window and then whispered yelled, "What's wrong? Is everything ok? Nothing happened to Jake did it?" Embry just huffed, while Quil smiled and replied, "Well, Hello to you Bella. No, no we're just fine thank you for asking. No we couldn't possibly impose on you offering us something to drink for our trouble of coming here tonight." He then rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms. Bella blew the hair out of her face in frustration. "Damn it Quil, it's late. What do you need?", she yelled. "You know what Embry, I am feeling really under appreciated right now. I don't think we will deliver this message from Jake to her at all. Come on, not like she cares anyway, as she is marrying the leech tomorrow," Quil remarked. Embry just shrugged his shoulders, and they both proceeded to turn around and began walking towards the woods. "Crap, crap. Stop, please, just stop. I'm sorry, ok. Please just tell me what Jake said," Bella pleaded. Quil turned around with a smirk, "Well since you asked soooo nicely, ok. You want me to continue to have this conversation out here in the open. Or would you perhaps like to invite us in?" Bella sighed, " I'll meet you downstairs." Quil and Embry proceeded to walk towards the front of Bella's house. Of course the sickly stench of the Cullens permeated the air. They found Bella shifting nervously on her front porch. They were enjoying making her suffer for this news. It was way less than 1/8 of the pain that their best friend had had to endure ever since she stepped back into his life. But they promised Jake this one last chance to let her go, in his own way. If this could help him heal and be rid of the stench of Bella and the Cullens, then they would help him anyway they could. Quil cleared his throat, "Now I will only say this once. I will not repeat any of it. You either will or will not accept the conditions that are laid out for you. It's your choice. Jake is not back in La Push but has been working his way back this way since he left. He has been discovering who he is now, and what that means. He doesn't really want to talk to you, nor is he interested in remaining your friend once you are bitten, and turned. He is currently working at a bar between here and Port Angeles. This will be the last night he is working there before he returns to the reservation for good. He has resolved himself to the fact that his life is now there, and will no longer attempt to shuck his responsibilities and duties to both his father and his tribe. Now I am to give you the name of the bar, but you must be there by 10 pm. Any lateness or tardiness on your behalf will result in your lack of closure with Jake. It's up to you." Quil then handed Bella a piece of paper with the bar's name on it, and then left with Embry.

Bella stood there glued to the front porch steps. She stared at the patch of grass where her truck used to sit. After it broke down over the Summer, Edward refused to allow her to get it repaired sighting safety concerns. She knew he just wanted to get rid of the reminder of Jake. She wondered where it was now. All Charlie told her was he sold it for the cost of a case of beer to a local mechanic for parts. She sighed, like Jake she missed it's presence. Both represented comfort and safety. She couldn't believe that Jake was back, but was still angry with her. But then why did he want to see her? She did not want to just sit there and be yelled at and embarrassed in front of a crowd of people. Yet, thinking about it, she did owe him that. Didn't she? Especially after everything she had put him through. After all that she had used him for to help get her though the rough patches, to only abandon him when she no longer needed his services. Could she walk away from this opportunity to see her best friend one last time? No, of course she couldn't. Resolving herself to give Jake his last words, she ran back into the house, actually managing not to trip in the process. She didn't want to go all alone. But who could she reach out to? She decided to see if Angela Webber was game. After she explained the situation to her, Angela was onboard. Little did she know that Jessica Stanley had been spending the night, and so she soon found herself in Angela's car, the three of them on their way to visit Jacob at the bar. They quickly walked into the bar. It seemed nice enough. They found a table, and ordered a couple of drinks, non-alcoholic of course. As they were talking, Bella was looking for any sign of Jake. She was soon distracted when the lights were dimmed and the MC walked on the stage and welcomed everyone to open mic night. They would be having an Amateur Singing Competition. "Oh great," Bella thought, "More torture. Just what I needed." Bella became lost in quite conversation with the girls, while several acts went on. Some were good, others were cringe worthy. They were just discussing the last act, when the MC introduced one of their very own employees, Jacob Black. Bella's head whipped towards the stage. Jacob quietly thanked everyone for coming out tonight. He then stated, "Tonight is the last night I will get to tell someone very close to me, how much I will miss their presence in my life. We haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but there is no one in my life who means more to me than her. I will be playing and singing two songs tonight that I hope will make her realize how truly special she is, and how strong I think she is. I think that sometimes she feels that she will be alone, and unloved. Sometimes she thinks that she is taking the safe path in love, but that path has already hurt her once. And she is too special to ever be hurt that way again regardless of the intentions or excuses given. This is for you Bells." He cleared his throat, and began to play:

You ask me if there'll come a time  
When I grow tired of you  
Never my love  
Never my love

(Bella began to tear up as he sang the first verse. She had never heard him sing. It was beautiful, and so heart wrenching. She could feel the love he was emoting through every guitar string chord plucked. She became lost in the song. She never noticed that Angela and Jessica were crying as well, and staring at her in disbelief that Bella was so clueless on what was best for her.)

You wonder if this heart of mine  
Will lose its desire for you  
Never my love  
Never my love

What makes you think love will end  
When you know that my whole life depends  
On you (on you)

Never my love  
Never my love

You say you fear I'll change my mind  
And I won't require you  
Never my love  
Never my love

How can you think love will end  
When I've asked you to spend your whole life  
With me (with me, with me)

(Bella was beginning to hyperventilate a little. This song did sum up her greatest fears. Not only Edward's abandonment of her, but also her fear of his imprinting. She new he was acknowledging that fear. But as he had begged her so many times in the past, he was asking her to look past that fear. Take a leap of faith. However, she wasn't sure if she could. She didn't know if she had that same strength that Jake claimed she did.)

The crowd erupted in claps and loud whistles. Jake was so caught up in the emotions of the evening he did not even return his normal cocky grin. Instead he spoke, "Thank you. That was "Never My Love," sung by the Association. I leave you with the final song. I know that I've said more than once, that once you've chosen your current path and continue down it, that it would hurt too much to know you. That we can never be friends anymore, while that may be true...well let's just say, never say never. Until your heart stops beating. This next song is by Freddy Fender, "Before the Next Teardrop Falls":

If he brings you happiness

Then I wish you all the best  
It's your happiness that matters most of all  
But if he ever breaks your heart  
If the teardrops ever start  
I'll be there before the next teardrop falls

Si te quiere de verdad  
Y te da felicidad  
Te deseo lo más bueno pa' los dos  
Pero si te hace llorar  
A mé me puedes hablar  
Y estaré contigo cuando triste estás

I'll be there anytime  
You need me by your side  
To drive away every teardrop that you cried

And if he ever leaves you blue  
Just remember, I love you  
And I'll be there before the next teardrop falls  
And I'll be there before the next teardrop falls

Once again Bella sat there in tears. She couldn't even begin to quantify how much she loved this man. Still willing to play second fiddle in her heart. And still offering to fix her, if she becomes broken again. She was so lost in her thoughts, she did not hear Jake thank the crowd and exit the stage. By time Angela and Jessica got her attention, he was gone. She scrambled out of her seat, she had to talk to him. She couldn't see him anywhere, she noticed the MC standing off to the side after the show had concluded. She didn't even know who won the competition, but she could guess. She quickly approached the man and asked him if he knew where Jake was. "I'm sorry Jake already left for the evening after we announced the winner. Say are you Isabella Cullen?," he asked. She cringed at the name, and the fact it was Jake's way of ending any further conversations. "Yes, I am," Bella sighed. He smiled back and handed her an envelope addressed to her. She assumed it was a goodbye letter, but was confused when she saw $500 dollars. She looked back at the MC, scrunching her eye brows. "A wedding present. Jake told me to give it to you if you came looking for him. Since he would not be attending the event, he wanted to give you something to start you in your new life together. That Jake is something else, I tell you. Did you know during his off hours here, he has been helping out at the local retirement community doing odd jobs to improve their lives? He's something special. Oh, sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back on stage. Good luck tomorrow." Bella stared at the envelope and walked back to her friends. She shook her head when she noticed their hopeful looks. They sighed in sorrow for Bella, and decided it was time to get her home for the big event tomorrow.

Bella was stuck in Zombie mode throughout much the next day. She had left early for the Cullens. She could not even pretend to be nervous. Bella just sat there while everyone prepared her for the big day. By time Charlie had arrived later that day, he quickly noticed her demeanor, and was pale when he recognized a look that he had not seen since Jake fixed her the first time. He could not understand how it was back. She seemed ok last night when he went to bed. He knows she went somewhere later with friends, but what could have possibly put her back in this mood. Everyone had tried to draw her out of it. Edward had even tried talking to her through the door, as Alice refused to allow him to see her in the dress. Charlie asked her if she needed him to call Jake. "No, no. Jake wouldn't come anyway. Not until the last teardrop falls," Bella whispered. Charlie threw his hands in his hair and sat down, "What had happened?"

Jake was currently under the hood of his latest project. He was content. Very sad, but content. He had spoken his piece and laid everything out there in the open. He tried to save Bella with every fiber he had. He fought for her physically and verbally. And now it was time to just accept fate. When he had met Mrs. Whitaker, he meant Sophie, he was a little shy around her. She seemed to peer into his soul. He had been volunteering his time to do minor repairs around the retirement facility she lived in, as they couldn't afford any real help. Sophie had taken a keen interest in him, and noticed his heart break. She caught him singing to himself one day, and encouraged him to express himself through music. She taught him how to play guitar, as a former music teacher, and all she wanted was his company as payment. They got along real well, and it was her idea to get closure with Bella. Otherwise, as she explained to him, he would of ended up with too many "What ifs..." in his life. One way or another Sophie told him, he had to release her to the fate the she choose for herself. His constant pursuit was only pushing her deeper into her other love's arms. So, with that advise in hand, he arranged for last night's events to transpire. As much as it hurt him, he wish she found whatever it was she was looking for in that family. He retuned his thoughts to the task at hand. He had already replaced several key parts, and was ready to turn on the engine. He crossed his fingers and turned the engine key. She roared to life, and Jake's face lit up. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he never noticed the foot steps making their way to his sanctuary. He jerked his head to the front of the garage when he heard, "Oh my god, you fixed it!" He looked towards the voice, and was shocked to see her in her jeans and a simple t-shirt. "Bells, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be walking down the aisle right now?" "Um, I was. I was at the Cullens, Alice had done her thing and "Bella Wedding Barbied" me, but I couldn't focus on anything. I was like a zombie again. No one else noticed, except for Charlie. They were all so busy walking and talking over me, but not paying attention to my needs. Only Charlie knew, because only Charlie had been there before. Well that not true. Someone else was as well," Bella grinned at Jake, "And it took Charlie asking me if I needed him to call that person, to get me to snap out of it. He said, do I need to call Jake. I knew after he said it that I was in the wrong place. I was with the wrong person. I don't know if you'll...". Jake grabbed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Bella was shocked at first, but soon deepened the kiss. This was not hard and reserved like Edward's kiss, no, this was raw passion. Their lips molded together like perfect puzzle pieces connected as one. "I forgive you, even after the next teardrop falls. I love you Bells." "I love you to Jake." He handed her the keys to the truck, and said, "Let's ride off to the sunset together." "Sure, sure," she said and grabbed the keys. As they walked hand and hand to the truck, Jake came to a complete stop. He turned to her seriously and asked, "Bring me any cake at least." She laughed and punched him in the arm, " No you idiot I didn't. If you want I can always go back. I'm sure they aren't looking for a way to help me come to my senses." Jake shook his head, "Never mind you are much tastier than any cake." He leaned in and kissed her again, then climbed in the truck. Bella turned the key, grinned at him when it started, then she put it in gear and drove to watch the sunset at First Beach. The first on many more to come.

* * *

Rough English Translation to the above song verse of "Before the Last Teardrop Falls"

If he really loves you

And it gives you happiness

I wish you the best for the two

But if it makes you cry

Can you talk to me?

And I'll be with you when you're sad


End file.
